It's Love (?)
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Bertanggung jawab dalam pelatihan sebelum maju melawan 'musuh' sudah menjadi tugas utamaku, namun... mengapa 'pelatihan' tersebut membuka kembali 'pintu' yang sudah lama tertutup ini? ( Rat M . Latar Belakang AU aka Random. Chara Levi - Eren )


**Title : It's Love (?) **

Desc : Hajime Isayama

Characters : Levi - Eren Yaeger

Rat / Genre : M / Romance

**A/ N : **Yo~ Mungkin di fandom sebelumnya Aoi sempat announce kalau Aoi berhenti nulis. Untuk kali ini Aoi buat sedikit pengecualian dan membuat inipun sebagai 'teaser' diri sendiri. Untuk kesalahan pengetikan maupun perbedaan sifat ataupun bayangan, mohon dimaafkan karena Aoi mengetik ini secara instant aka langsung tanpa henti ...juga Aoi masih mencoba 'soul' dengan copuple ini. ( khususnya dengan Pov 'Seme' -belum pernah sebelumnya- )

Okay~ Selamat membaca ^_^

**-000Start000- Pov : Levi**

"Setiap pekerjaan yang dilakukan, bersama dengan siapa kamu menghabiskan waktu, bahkan pilihan masa depanmu, kamu tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk memilih. Hidupmu itu ada ditanganku. Jangan berani bertindak sesukamu jika kamu tidak ingin mendapatkan 'pelajaran' dariku. Apa kamu mengerti?."

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu dengan beberapa luka pada tubuhnya setelah persidangan, kini hanya diam berlutut dihadapanku tanpa sepatah kata. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena rasa takutnya yang tidak dapat dia tutupi lagi. Aku yang mulai tidak sabar dengan reaksinya, akupun kembali memanggil namanya dan akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatapku.

"Ma-maaf, Levi-san. A-aku mengerti..." ucapnya terbatah-batah dan arah pandangannya kembali tertuju pada kedua lututnya.

Kurendahkan tubuhku hingga sejajar dengan dirinya lalu menarik wajahnya dengan kasar. "Ingat, Eren! Jika kamu sampai membuat kesalahan, aku tidak ragu-ragu akan membunuhmu. Apa kamu mengerti?"

Tatapannya begitu kosong dan dapat terlihat sangat jelas rasa ketakutannya kepadaku. Mirip menjinakan seekor binatang buas yang kini binatang tersebut hanya dapat diam dan menurut pada 'tuan'nya.

Rasa kesal pada sifat lemahnya, membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk segera memindahkan dirinya pada 'sel' yang selalu kugunakan ketika menjalankan misi. Beruntung Hanji, salah seorang ilmuan dalam kelompok ini dan mempunyai wewenang setingkat dengan diriku, dengan senang hati dia mendekati Eren dan mengajaknya berbicara. Tidak ingin terbawa dalam 'dunianya', akupun bergegas berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tidak mempunyai misi bukan berarti kami tidak mempunyai pekerjaan sama sekali. DIsaat seperti inilah yang sebenarnya lebih membebankan fisik maupun pikiran. Mencari anggota baru serta melatih mereka dengan keras menjadi salah satu tanggung jawab yang harus kulakukan. Beruntung Erwin, salah satu pimpinanku, hanya memberikan 1 orang anak dibawah tanggunganku. Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk berpura-pura didepan banyak anggota baru.

_...karena... kematian mereka bukanlah atas pengorbanan ... tapi atas kecerobohan mereka yang tidak dapat berfikir jernih dalam menghadapi musuh... namun, rasa percayaku tidak hilang karena berkat mereka juga timku menjadi nomor satu. _

Hari yang semakin sore membuat langkahku tertuju pada kediamanku. Ruangan yang begitu bersih dan tenang menjadi sebuah kesegaran tersendiri untukku. Tanpa membuang waktu, kulepaskan peralatan lalu menghepaskan diriku diatas tempat tidur. Bayanganku pada 'mahluk-mahluk' aneh itu membuatku semakin kesal dan memikirkan beberapa rencana agar aku tidak 'kotor' selama menjalankan misi.

**PRANG!**

Kedua mataku kembali terbuka cepat dan dengan segera kucari sumber kebisingan yang sudah mengganggu jam istirahatku. Setelah menelusuri beberapa ruangan, kudapatkan beberapa anggota pasukan yang terdiam dengan tatapan tertuju pada kedua kaki mereka. Kurasakan perasaan takut maupun gelisah pada diri mereka.

Sebuah piring dan gelas sudah tidak berbentuk diatas lantai ruang makan.

Kutatap mereka semua yang berada diruangan ini sambil menunggu reaksi maupun penjelasan dari mereka. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya seorang anak laki-laki berjalan mendekatiku dengan tatapannya yang masih tertuju pada kedua kakinya. "Ma-maaf... Ini kesalahanku..."

Kutatap tubuh anak laki-laki itu yang masih bergetar hebat lalu tanpa kata, kuletakan tanganku pada pundaknya dan memberikan sebuah kain putih kepadanya. "Bersihkan dan segera ke ruanganku."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk cepat dan dengan segera membersihkan potongan piring serta gelas tersebut diatas tangannya. Namun kelalaian dan kecerobohan membuat kedua tangannya mulai terluka dan tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya berubah menjadi 10 kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal. Kejadian ini tentu saja membuat beberapa anggota lainnya menjadi panik dan bahkan diantara mereka langsung mengeluarkan senjata untuk menyerangnya.

"Tu-tunggu! A-aku tidak tahu! A-aku.."

"Sudah diam, Eren! Kamu sudah berencana untuk membunuh kami semua, bukan?!," seru salah satu anak buahku yang berdarah panas ini.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak tahu!," anak ini terlihat panik dan berusaha untuk menarik tangannya keluar dari ukuran yang tidak normal.

Suasana semakin memanas dan tanpa membuang waktu, kutarik tangannya dengan kasar hingga tangan normalnya dapat kembali terlihat. Hanji yang sepertinya mengetahui dan melihat kejadian ini, dengan segera meminta izin kepadaku untuk menyentuh 'tangan' yang tidak normal itu. Aku hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban lalu dengan segera menarik tangan anak itu menuju ruanganku.

**-0000-**

BUAKH!

Tanpa ragu kulempar dia ke dalam sebuah sel khusus disalah satu ruangan yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang utamaku. Sebuah sel yang cukup besar untuk menampung 2 titan sekaligus. Ruangan yang sebelumnya digunakan Hanji untuk penelitian, kini menjadi ruang pribadiku. Tentu saja, hanya atas izin diriku dan Erwin yang dapat memasuki tempat ini karena sel ini sudah menjadi 'ruang khusus' pelatihan bagi seorang anak yang bernama Eren Yaeger.

Wajah anak ini terlihat sangat ketakutan yang terlihat dengan jelas dari sikap duduknya dengan kedua kaki didekatkan pada dadanya. Kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan pada kedua lututnya dengan punggung yang bersentuhan langsung pada dinding. Pakaian lusuhnya semakin meyakinkan status dan tingkat keberadaan dirinya. Perasaan seperti ini lebih mirip menangkap seekor serigala buas yang berubah menjadi seekor anak anjing.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Levi-san. A-aku su-sungguh tidak be-bermaksud u-untuk be-berubah.. A-aku ha-hanya i-ingin mengambil po-potongan piring sa-saja..." ucapnya terbatah-batah dan perlahan air mata mulai membasahi wajah bulatnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Menatapnya tanpa kata seiring memikirkan perkataan Erwin yang selalu dipesankan kepadaku.

_Cobalah kamu bersahabat dengan dirinya, Levi. Sejak dirimu bersama dengan dirinya, kamu lebih terlihat hidup dan menikmati sekelilingmu. Aku berkata demikian bukan atas perintah atau sebagai atasanmu, tapi karena aku sudah mengenalmu sejak pertama kali kamu bergabung dalam tim ini. Untuk pertama kalinya kamu menunjukan emosimu kepada pasukanmu. _

Semakin kudekati dirinya, tubuhnya semakin didekatkan pada sudut ruangan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tutut dan dadanya. "Benar-benar seperti binatang liar," ucapku dalam hati. Perlahan kuletakan tanganku pada kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Tubuhnya sempat terhentak kaget namun seiring kupertahankan gerakanku, sepertinya dia mulai menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada maksud untuk menyakitinya.

"Le-levi...san...?"

Pertahanannya yang melemah, tanganku segera memukul wajahnya hingga dia tersungkur dan menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan. "Eren, coba jelaskan padaku... Mengapa kamu bisa berubah diruang makan, namun mengapa sekarang tidak ada perubahan sama sekali?!," kesalku seiring menarik kerah kaus coklatnya yang semakin lusuh.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, Levi-san. A-aku hanya ingin membersihkan potongan piring saja! Tidak lebih!," serunya namun jawab yang tidak memberikan hasil membuat diriku semakin kesal. Akhirnya akupun kembali melempar tubuhnya diatas sebuah tumpukan potongan kain lalu mengambil dua buah borgol dan memasangnya pada kedua kaki serta lehernya.

"Jangan coba-coba melepaskan ataun keluar dari sel ini selain perintah dariku! Apa kamu mengerti itu, Eren?" Tanpa perlawanan, anak itu hanya mengangguk cepat dan langkah kakiku langsung menuju pintu dan menguncinya. "Coba kamu pikirkan mengapa kamu bisa berubah seperti tadi jika kamu ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanmu."

"A-apa maksudnya? Me-menyelamatkan teman-temanku? Ap-apakah ja-jangan...jangan... Levi-san..."

Kesal dengan dugaan bodohnya, aku kembali masuk kedalam sel lalu memukul wajah serta tubuh lemahnya. Luka pada tangan maupun wajahnya mulai terlihat dengan jelas. Bahkan ada beberapa darah segar mengalir akibat pukulanku ini. "Apa kamu akan kembali membiarkan dirimu menjadi santapan 'mereka' jika temanmu kembali dalam bahaya? dan... kamu sudah yakin dapat mengubah dirimu disaat keadaan terdesak? Apa kamu sudah dapat mengatur kekuatanmu itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya selain tatapan kosong pada kedua matanya. Kesal dengan keraguannya, aku kembali memukulnya dan menarik kerahnya sehingga dia kembali menatapku.

"Jika kamu tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatanmu, tanpa ragu aku akan membunuhmu. Termasuk seperti kejadian tadi! Sebagai hukuman, kamu akan berada disini sampai besok pagi. Pikirkanlah apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya."

Kulepaskan kerah bajunya dengan kasar lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkannya. Didepan pintu sel ternyata sudah ada Hanji dengan beberapa kertas laporan miliknya. Dia menyerahkan tumpukan kertas tersebut dan mulai menjelaskan hasil penelitiannya kepadaku. Setelah memberikan beberapa pernyataan maupun hasil dugaannya, akupun segera kembali keruanganku untuk membuat dan memberikan laporan tersebut kepada atasanku, Erwin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?," tanya Erwin seiring kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar.

Kubalikan arah posisi tubuhku hingga menghadap dirinya lalu mengangguk sesaat sebelum memulai menjelaskan. "Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan itu sangat merepotkan," keluhku dan Erwin hanya tertawa menanggapi pernyataanku.

"Baiklah. Seperti perjanjian sebelumnya. Nyawanya adalah milikmu dan aku tidak akan melarang segala tindakanmu kepadanya," senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya membuatku semakin penasaran dengan arti perkataannya. Tanpa kata, dengan segera kutinggalkan ruangan ini dan kembali mengunjungi ruang 'tahanan'ku.

Di dalam ruang tahanan yang cukup dalam dan gelap, dengan menggunakan sebuah lampu minyak aku dapat melihat jelas keberadaan dirinya yang masih duduk terdiam di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai tertutupi oleh darah. Tubuhnya terhentak ketakutan dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ma-maafkan aku... A-aku... Te-ternyata... A-aku... tidak bisa..."

Air matanya sudah membasahi wajah serta pakaiannya. Darah pada pakaian serta kakinya mulai kering, terkecuali pada telapak tangan kirinya. Darah segar masih mengalir perlahan pada sumber luka tersebut serta kedua sisi bibirnya.

Kubuka pintu sel dan mendekati dirinya. Wajah ketakutannya masih terlihat jelas seperti seorang anak kecil yang gagal menjalankan hukumannya. Melihat keadaan dirinya seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada salah seorang sahabat ketika kami masih menjalankan misi bersama. Namun dia mati terbunuh karena tidak dapat menghindar dari serangan musuh. Namun semasa pelatihan, tidak jarang senior yang selalu menyiksanya hingga meninggalkan banyak luka pada dirinya.

"Le-levi..san... Ma-maafkan aku... A-aku tidak tahu... harus bagaimana... Ma-maafkan aku...," tanpa henti dia terus meminta maaf kepadaku dan kukeluarkan sebuah kotak obat yang kuletakan diatas sebuah meja didepan sel ini. "Le-levi..san...?"

Sebuah perban dan obat kukeluarkan dari dalam kotak lalu membersihkan beberapa bekas darah yang masih menempel pada dirinya. Wajah bingungnya kembali terlihat dengan jelas dan tiba-tiba saja detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Banyak pertanyaan mulai mengisi pikiranku.

_Ada apa ini? Perasaan apakah ini? _

Setelah lukanya selesai kubersihkan, akupun menarik dirinya dan membanya kedalam ruangan utamaku. Kukeluarkan dan kuberikan sebuah kaus putih yang ukurannya cukup besar dari dalam lemariku. "Ganti pakaianmu! Aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu penuh darah seperti itu!," nada kesalku cukup menjadi sebuah perintah untuknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi utama untuk membersihkan dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Seiring menunggu dirinya, beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan Erwin kembali terlintas dalam pikiranku.

_"Jangan tatap masa lalu walau itu menjadi penyemangatmu. Tidak seorangpun tahu apa yang akan terjadi tiap detiknya. Jadi, berhati-hatilah dan nikmati setiap detiknya..." _

Sosok Eren mengingatkan diriku pada orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkanku. Sejak itulah kubangun dinding pada pikiranku hingga tidak ada perasaan sedikitpun kepada seluruh anggota timku. Tetapi sejak bersama dengan dirinya, perlahan dinding tersebut mulai menghilang.

_'Haruskah aku kembali menunjukan perhatianku kepadanya?' _

Tubuhku sedikit terhentak ketika pintu kamar mandiku terbuka, tanda bahwa anak ini sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Kulihat lilitan perban yang berganti warna karena terkena air namun posisinya masih sama seperti pertama kali kulilitkan pada tangan kirinya itu. Perlahan dia mendekatiku lalu berdiri dihadapanku.

"Terima kasih, Levi-san," ucapnya perlahan tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada kakinya.

Keheningan mengisi jarak diantara kami berdua. Hanya suara aktivitas binatang malam yang terdengar ditelingaku. Kutatap wajah malu serta bingungnya, dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak mendekatinya. Kuraih wajahnya dan perlahan bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Kurasakan tubuhnya terhentak serta kedua matanya terbuka lebar atas tindakanku ini.

"Le-levi...san...," ucapnya perlahan seiring kuberikan jarak diantara kami berdua. "I-ini..."

Pikiranku berhenti sesaat dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati...

"_Mengapa aku menciumnya? Mengapa tubuhku mulai terasa panas? Mengapa perasaan ini muncul kembali? Apakah.. jangan-jangan… ini…"_

Tanpa kata, kini kutarik tangan kirinya lalu mendorongnya diatas tempat tidurku dan dengan kasar akupun kembali mencuri ciumannya. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil nafas namun diriku yang mulai masuk kedalam emosiku, kurasakan lidah kami saling beradu hingga detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Semburat merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya dan tubuhnya melemah tanpa perlawanan. Kuletakan tangan kiriku disisi kepalanya lalu meyentuh wajah bulatnya dengan tangan kananku. Nafas dan detak jantungku mulai tidak beraturan. Wajah kaku yang selalu kuperlihatkan padanya kini perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Le-levi…san… me-mengapa…"

Kudekatkan wajahku pada telinganya dan berbisik, "…dirimu adalah milikku… apa kamu mengerti, Eren…?"

Tanpa perlawanan darinya, perlahan tangan kananku mulai menyentuh tangan maupun tubuhnya yang masih tertutupi oleh pakaiannya. Tubuhnya sempat terhentak ketika tangan kananku mulai menyentuh kulitnya lalu kulilitkan pakaiannya pada kedua tangan diatas kepalanya sehingga aku dapat lebih mudah untuk bergerak dan menyentuhnya.

Memposisikan diriku diantara kedua kakinya membuat diriku semakin mudah untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Seiring bibirku menyentuh tubuhnya, tangan kiriku perlahan mulai menyentuh bagian sensitifnya sehingga terdengar 'suara lain' dari mulutnya. Semakin kusentuh lebih dalam, suaranya semakin membuat tubuhku bergejolak.

"Le-levi…san… ja-jangan…" Eren mencoba untuk menutuh mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya namun kuhentikan dengan memposisikan kembali ke tempat semula. "Le-levi…san…!"

"Kalau kamu macam-macam, aku tidak akan ragu untuk bertindak kasar dengan dirimu…"

Perasaan takut maupun gelisah terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Senyuman kembali terukir diwajahku seiring tanganku semakin bergerak cepat hingga akhirnya tubuh Eren semakin bergetar dengan kedua lututnya yang dia tekukkan.

"Ku-kumohon Le-levi..san… he-hentikan… ka-kalau tidak… a-aku… A-akh!," kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika kutahan genggaman tanganku lalu kuatatap dirinya tanpa kata. "…le-levi..san.. kumohon lepaskan… sa-sakit…"

Aku menggeleng dan rasa takutnya semakin terlihat jelas. "Kau begitu cepat dan aku tidak suka… Apa kamu bisa menahannya?" Tanpa perlawanan, Eren langsung mengangguk dan terlihat jelas usahanya dengan kedua genggamannya yang semakin erat pada lilitan pakaiannya. Melihat kesempatan yang ada, kuberikan jarak pada diriku lalu melepaskan seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ketika kusentuh lagi pada bagian sensitifnya, kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan masing-masing lututnya semakin dia rapatkan. Tanpa membuang waktu, kumasukan bagian sensitifnya pada mulutku dan perlahan kurasan cairan yang perlahan memenuhi mulutku. Tidak banyak namun cukup membuat sektar mulutku menjadi kotor.

"Ma-maafkan aku Le-levi san. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk… a-aku…aku…," air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya dan aku hanya mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut lalu menggeleng perlahan padanya.

"Tidak apa… Eren…," tanganku kembali bergerak dan kini desahannya dapat terdengar jelas dari mulutnya. Semakin cepat kugerakan tanganku pada dirinya, desahan dan getaran tubuhnya mulai kacau, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menegang dan cairanpun keluar membasahi telapak tanganku.

"Le-levi…san…," panggilnya sesaat setelah dia mencapa titik pertamanya untuk pertama kalinya. "Ja-jangan Levi san! Jangan lakukan itu!" paniknya ketika aku mulai membersihkan cairan pada tanganku dengan mulutku. "I-itu… ko-kotor…"

Kudekatkan tubuhku padanya dan berbisik, "Kotor atau tidak… Akulah yang menentukan… Apa kamu mengerti…?" Tubuhnya kembali terhentak ketika kumasukan salah satu jariku kedalam tubuhnya tanpa peringatan.

"…! Le-levi san! Sa-sakit! Ku-kumohon…"

"Tenanglah dan cobalah untuk membiasakan dirimu…" Kudekatkan bibirku pada pipinya lalu perlahan pada bibir merahnya hingga ketegangan pada tubuhnya mulai melemah. Kugerakan jariku dengan perlahan hingga tubuhnya terbiasa dengan sensasi berbeda seperti ini.

Melihat reaksinya yang semakin tenang, kutambahkan jumlah jariku pada tubuhnya dan dengan segera diapun dapat beradaptasi dengan situasi ini. Tanpa membuang kesempatan yang ada, dengan segera kulepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan menyatukan diriku dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya kembali menengang dan air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?," tanyaku perlahan dan Eren hanya mengangguk. Kulihat genggaman tangannya yang semakin dia eratkan, tanda bahwa dia masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Perlahan kulepaskan lilitan kain pada tangannya dan kueratkan jari tangan kirinya dengan telapak tanganku. Tangan kananku kembali mengelus wajahnya lalu mengecupnya.

"Le-levi…san…"

Ketenangan pada tubuhnya bagaikan tanda bagiku. Perlahan kugerakan tubuhku pada dirinya hingga desahan kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Gerakan tubuhku yang semakin cepat membuat deru nafas dan jantungku ikut saling mengejar. Kurasakan tubuhku saling bertabrakan dengan dirinya dan sesaat terdengar nada suaranya yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu…," ucapku perlahan seiring kusentuh kembali 'titik' lemahnya.

"Ja-jangan…."

"Benarkah itu? Sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain, Eren…," godaku dan wajah merahnya kini semakin memerah dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gerakan cepatku semakin terasa dalam hingga suhu tubuhku ikut bergejolak. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat dan perlahan kurasakan cairan kembali membasahi tubuhku. Namun aku yang masih berada didalam dirinya, terus memaksakan dirinya hingga cairan tersebut membasahi wajahku.

"Le-levi…san… ma-maaf… kumohon… hentikan… ma-maaf sudah…me-membuatmu.. ko-kotor…"

"Sudah kukatakan, akulah yang berhak menentukan, Eren!," seruku seiring kurasakan tubuhku yang sudah mencapai pada titik batas. Dengan beberapa hentakan, kurasakan cairan dalam tubuhku perlahan mengalir deras mengisi tubuhnya. "…Eren…" ucapku sesaat sebelum kuberikan jarak pada tubuhku dengan dirinya. Cairan dariku ternyata terlalu banyak hingga terlihat jelas sisa cairan yang perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Le-levi…san…" wajah bingung serta air mata masih terukir diwajahnya. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menunggu reaksi selanjutnya. Tetapi… penantian tersebut hanyalah penantian sia-sia. Eren tidak bergerak ataupun memberikan komentar. Tatapan bingung dan takut yang kini terlihat jelas pada dirinya.

"Eren…," panggilku membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa…kamu membenciku?"

"Eh?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat… Apa kamu membenciku… atas perbuatan ini?"

Eren bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu menekuk kedua lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak. A-aku ini…mi-milik Levi-san… a-apa yang Levi san katakan… adalah perintah untukku…"

Ucapannya yang terbatah-batah membuatku semakin tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. Kutatap dirinya sesaat dan kusadari bahwa posisi tubuhnya kini menjadi sumber 'masalah' pada dirinya. Kuletakan kedua tanganku pada bahunya, mendorong tubuhnya pada sebuah bantal lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya hingga dia mulai merasa nyaman.

"Istirahatlah…," belum sempat Eren memprotes, akupun segera memotong perkataannya. "…biarkan aku yang membersihkan dirimu. Sekarang kamu istirahat. Tidur, Eren."

Takut dengan tatapan maupun perkataanku, akhirnya Eren memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya. Sempat Eren mencoba untuk kembali memeriksa keadaan, namun aku yang masih menatap dirinya, diapun kembali menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba setenang mungkin untuk beristirahat.

Melihat pergerakan dadanya yang semakin teratur, akupun segera mengambil kain bersih dan baskom untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tubuh putihnya kini terdapat beberapa bekas luka dariku termasuk luka tangannya yang kini terbuka. Sebuah kotak obat kukeluarkan yang berada didalam meja pada sisi tempat tidur, lalu kembali membersihkan luka pada tangannya dan lagi-lagi… luka pada tubuh Eren kini.. menghilang. Sistem kekebalan dan perbaikan pada tubuhnya sangatlah tinggi. Tidak heran luka kecil seperti ini akan cepat sembuh dalam beberapa saat.

"_Apakah tindakanku ini… wajar…? Benarkah aku harus membuka 'pintu' ini seperti dulu…? Haruskah…?" _

Kutatap wajah dirinya yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang dan perlahan kukecup kembali bibirnya lalu menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangan kiriku.

"…_mungkin aku akan buat pengecualian… hanya untuk dirinya… hanya untuk Eren Yaeger… seorang …" _

**-00THE-END00-**

**A/N :** Ha-haiii~! Akhirnya selesai juga.. Bagaimana? Aneh? Tralu cepat? Banyak kesalahan? Hahahaha... Gomen ne~ *punch XP

**Please Your Comment & Reviews**


End file.
